1. Field
The disclosure herein relates to an oven, and more particularly, to an oven that has an improved structure so that the convenience of use and energy efficiency are improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ovens are devices that cook a material to be cooked by sealing and heating the material, and may be generally classified into an electric oven, a gas oven, and a microwave oven depending on its heat source. The electric oven uses an electric heater as its heat source, the gas oven uses heat caused by a gas as its heat source, and the microwave oven uses frictional heat of water molecules caused by a high frequency as its heat source.
Ovens may include a casing that forms the appearance, a door that opens and closes an opened one side of the casing, and a cooking chamber that is provided inside the casing.
A user cooks a material to be cooked contained inside the cooking chamber in such a manner that the door is rotated, the material to be cooked is put into the cooking chamber, the cooking chamber is sealed, and a heater is operated to heat the sealed cooking chamber. In this instance, an interior space of the cooking chamber is heated to an appropriate temperature depending on the type and amount of the material to be cooked.
In general, the door is mounted in the casing so that the whole cooking chamber is opened and closed. Thus, when the user checks the status of the material to be cooked during a cooking process, or even when the user cooks the material to be cooked using only a part of the cooking chamber, the whole cooking chamber should be opened, and therefore this may result in inconvenience of the user and a heat loss.